Saving Hope
by crazybookgirl101
Summary: Rebbeccah was tasked with guarding Hope, when they are forced to go on the run it becomes clear that she will need to abandon Hope. Seeking out the one other person she knows her brother would trust with Hope, she goes to find the one vampire who will bathe her in light and humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Rebekah staggered on her feet as she fell through the doorway of the motel she was staying at. A simple trip to buy baby milk had turned into a mission of stealth when she had recognised some of marcels goons following her, unable to fight due to carrying Hope in her arms she had been forced to flee, speeding for mile after mile until she could be sure she was far enough away that they would have lost track of her. Waiting in a cheap greasy café until nightfall before flitting back to the motel.

She didn't waste time with resting, instead she began hauling the few things they had gathered into her car and left, driving blind as to a destination and too worried about staying alive to care. They ended up two states over from where they had left, another motel, another day of constant vigilance and looking over her shoulder…All whilst learning how to mother her brothers baby girl. Hope was admittedly not a fussy child, she rarely cried and slept most of the time…But Rebekah wasn't stupid, she knew the older the child got the more stability she would need…Things like a school, a family, maybe a pet. She deserved the childhood Rebekah and her brothers were robbed of, she deserved a life away from this hell- a life that killed her family, which destroyed any shred of light that got too close to the darkness, a life that refused even the smallest scrap of affection.

No, Hope deserved better…She deserved everything that her brother had offered to the wrench back in mystic falls- music, art, beauty…Hope deserved a chance to be happy and loved. And even though Rebekah loved the child, even though her father would die for her…It wasn't enough. Not when they were continually hunted and followed, the word had spread that Rebekah had the girl, only the vampires living away from society didn't know Hope was alive and with Klaus's sister.

'And that's the problem' the blonde mused to herself whilst pacing the small length of threadbare carped in the darkened room, watching the child who slept in the car seat at her feet "as long as you're with me, you're in danger…So maybe you shouldn't be" she spoke softly to the sleeping child, the idea of surrendering the girl making her eyes sting and chest tighten, an impossible and stupid idea, who would she even go to? No one in New Orleans, and she scarce knew anyone else apart from the people back in mystic falls…And she wouldn't trust them with a puppy, let alone a child…Especially not Klaus's child. Squatting down Rebekah stopped to gaze at the child, a sorry soft look on her young pretty face "sorry, Love. Looks like you're…" stopping half way through she had a sudden wild thought that came from her brothers favourite endearment 'Caroline' easily the most humane vampire Rebekah had ever met, Klaus had thought her good enough to fall in love with, smart and capable she started to look like a perfect fit the more Rebekah stopped to consider the idea…Everyone had known Caroline had wanted a family, husband, baby, the whole thing. And she could have it now, all Rebekah had to do was convince her. It made sense, everyone knew Klaus had promised her he would stay away…No one would think he would entrust Hope to her, and it was a risk, Rebekah wasn't even sure if her brother would go for the idea. So as the darkened midnight sky began to fade into a rosy hued dawn she paced and thought, mentally planning financial and technical aspects for Caroline and Hope in the event it all played out, planning her reasoning with Klaus. When she had finally prepared all she could think too she dialled a number and raised the phone to her ear.

He sounded friendly and sweet when he answered, and Rebekah wondered how long he would stay that way "Baby sister, how are you? And more importantly how is my daughter?" 'Of course' she smiled, what else would the doting father focus on?

"She's fine, I'm fine…But there's a problem, Marcel's goons have my trail, I don't know how much longer I can keep her safe, I think it might be time to find an alternative plan" she ranted quickly, hoping beyond all hopes that her bother would stay at least semi calm.

His tone was hassled and sharp when he responded "such as? I'm open to alternative plans if you have one, but this was our plan…It was our only plan" and for a moment she heard the disappointment and sorrow in his voice at the obvious failure of something they had so desperately been hoping to work

Sighing in preparation Rebekah steeled herself up "actually, I do. Caroline, if we can convince her to take and hide Hope then she will be safe. The goons will continue following me, and Caroline and Hope will be free to live whilst everything is sorted out" and as the blonde listened to the silence on the line she wondered if it was from the logic of the plan, or the sound of Caroline's name.

"I promised not to drag her back into my world" he said finally, and Rebekah sighed, already having anticipated the argument "I know. But we both know she will understand this" and they both knew how true those words were, Caroline would never allow any baby to be in danger for no reason, despite what promises were made. "Really? Protecting mine and Haley's child…She hates Haley, what makes you think she will ever even consider it?" he argued, desperation and misery setting in, and Rebekah understood why, it wasn't just worry for his daughter, he loved Caroline, and ruining her life all over again wasn't what he wanted "she won't blame Hope for her mother. Just like she doesn't blame you for Michael…Caroline has always wanted to be a mother…And she will take whatever is given to her. Even if it is just for a while" 'please agree, I can't do this and keep her safe anymore' she begged internally whilst she listened to her brother's silence as he thought.

He blew out a weary sigh "okay. But don't push her, convince her as well as you can…But do not compel or force her to" he bit at his sister, harsher than he meant to be, upset and angry that yet again the responsibility for his daughter was with somebody else.

That day Rebekah started driving, and she didn't stop for three days straight. The only stops were to feed and change Hope and the final stop when they reached Caroline's front porch…Then the real challenge begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- none of it is mine.

Caroline had never seen Rebekah so unkempt or frazzled. She was ranting furiously in her desperation, blue eyes burning and golden hair flying as she beseeched Caroline for help. "You have to take her. You are the most humane vampire I know, you are one of the handful of people he actually trusts in this world. You have to take her and keep her safe." Caroline could smell the baby hybrid on Rebekah, and knew where the baby was. She knew Rebekah would never risk bringing her in without being sure of Caroline's reaction and so had left her in the car, they stood in the doorway where Rebekah could watch the car and talk at the same time.

Caroline sighed, her hands on her hips as she stood in the doorway of her family home, she had come home for a week to visit her mother. It was day two of her return to mystic falls and it was almost as bad as it could possibly be. "I don't know how to look after a child, how am I meant to deal with a hybrid baby? How am I supposed to look after _his_ baby?" when she had found out about Haylee's pregnancy she had been furious, a strange unexplainable anger as she secretly insisted he chose Haylee on purpose to spite her for some hateful reason. Irrational malice as he gave Haylee the one thing she would never get, hating the entire family for it, knowing mean whilst it was partly her fault. For any other child Caroline would need no persuasion, just the idea of a sweet innocent child needing help would bring her heart to her knees and make her agree. She saw worried tears pool in Rebekah's eyes as she saw Caroline's inevitable refusal unfold. Making Caroline wonder what Rebekah's other options were, listening to her begging plea. "Look, I know we promised to leave you alone to live your life. But if they find us, they will kill her. Don't let her suffer for her father's sins...please".

The cry for mercy only slightly moved Caroline, as she chose to focus more on the danger she was being told about…something she could work with "Who are they?" a sigh travelled through the other blondes body as Rebekah grasped at something she could explain, she had no reason for why Caroline should help them after everything that had been done to her by them…but she was her last resort and had no other person to turn too…but this, this she could explain well enough. "A group from New Orleans, they know about her and want her dead. They caught my scent and are less than a few days behind. If I leave her with you I can lead them away and give you time to board a plane to wherever, I'll contact you when I'm safe and I'll meet you there when I've lost them…it will just be for a little while".

Caroline sighed again, pointing out the practicalities of the request "With what money?" she was slowly feeling her resolve crumble and falling back onto her most basic arguments. "I have an entire collection of untraceable cards. They lead to storage boxes and banks filled with money…as long as you have her you will want for nothing." Rebekah spluttered out answers and explanations, telling her that she was totally paying for everything and there was no limit. Her face was fervent and the hopefulness on her young face made nasty bitter worms eat through Caroline's stomach and make her body flood with guilt and shame at refusing to help…thinking about how it was punishment for a parents sins that fucked Klaus up to begin with…hell, she knew what it was to be screwed over by a parent. She sighed, realising she was about to jump headfirst into the fire after just escaping the pan the first time.

She nodded holding the bridge of her nose, allowing the other girl to see the acceptance and agreement in her eyes. "Where is she?" Caroline questioned, wanting to meet the baby girl she was guarding for the foreseeable future. "The car" Rebekah yelped. "Go get her" Caroline ordered, watching as the other girl jumped up, and leaped to the car and pulled a car seat out, walking back to the porch. Huddled and blanketed inside of it was the loveliest child Caroline had ever seen. Soft blonde hair and the piercing eyes of her father. Caroline was glad to see that she had none of her mother's looks at all. And she was all the more beautiful and loveable to Caroline for it. She bent forwards ignoring the look of suspicion Rebekah shot her. Lifting her up Caroline cradled her perfectly and expertly in her arms, instantly and completely besotted by the baby. A relieved smile took Rebekah's face when she saw how taken Caroline was, giggling when she heard the gentle clucking and cooing noises Caroline made whilst smiling and gently allowing the innocent child to hold onto one of her fingers. She turned back to Rebekah, her eyes full of maternal affection, both of them knowing this may be her only chance to experience even a temporary motherhood "Alright…I'll look after her, until you shake of the assassins and are safe to take her back" the words were soft and they at last made the terror leech from Rebecca's expression, bringing in its wake a rare glance at the pretty humane version of her who had dreamed the same dreams as Caroline- motherhood, marriage…a life. Rebekah nodded, knowing from that one look that Caroline was now willing to die for the child in her arms, not for fear of the father, but an innate maternal devotion to the daughter. Turning away to leave, knowing it would only be harder if she hesitated and dithered about, Caroline seeing that she was about to leave instantly and knowing the chances of seeing her were low for a while at least, called her back. She slid the girl into the heartbroken aunt's arms and smiled, gesturing to the envelope Rebekah was holding. Rebekah silently indicated for her to take it, filled with keys, and other information needed for their survival. Caroline turned to grab her bag from her room, tossing her passport, phone and scribbling a letter for her mother simply saying something came up at college and she needed to head off. She didn't bother with clothes or anything else, knowing she needed speed and would pick that kind of stuff up when they were settled. She returned to the porch, having given the sad blonde time to privately say goodbye. "Look after her." Rebekah's s voice broke on the words slightly and tears appear in her pretty blue eyes as she prepared to leave her niece. "What's her name?" the question was quick and reminded Caroline how in over her head she was. "Hope." The name slid so easy and made Caroline smile…the name reminding her a little too much of the girl's father. Taking the child back into her arms, when she looks up she is unsurprised to see that the desperate aunt is gone.

An hour later, after purposefully crossing paths with the assassins and having led them as far from hope as possible Rebekah stops, using her phone she sends a single text to Klaus "I had to leave her, she wasn't safe with me. She's with someone who can shower her with light and goodness…she's safe, the horse princess will keep her safe. I love you brother.

She wastes no time before smashing the phone and burning the pile. Leaving nothing more than blackened melted metal and plastic.


	3. Chapter 3

"She wouldn't just take off, it's not like her. She would leave a note, or a clue, or something. But just vanishing..That's not like her" Elena slumped in the chair confused and aggravated by the lack of information her friends had. They had been discussing it for almost the entire day and no one seemed to know a damned thing about Caroline's disappearence. Elena knew it was wrong, but she was furious at Caroline for it this was meant to be a nice reunio week and she had to go and ruin it by vanishing, she could have at least left a note.

Sighing again she tried to think of a new way of getting throughto her friends. Seeing Elena's frustration Bonnie sighed, just as worried for Caroline as Elena was, but a hell of a lot less angry at her for it, it was hard for Bonnie to be mad...After all, the entire week had been full of hostile glaring from Elena and Damon for sleeping with Klaus, snippy bitch comments from Damon at every oppurtunity, plus having to watch as Elena continued being treated like the mystic falls princess...So no, Bonnie understood if she had needed to get away, besides, it had only been a few days. Shooting Elena a withering frown Bonnie argued her point again "maybe she just felt the urge to take a break. She has been through a lot, maybe she just decided she needed to get out of town" Bonnie's voice was soft and soothing, and to everyone in the room it made sense "witchy woo is right, maybe Caroline put that first class ticket to use" Damon smirked, knowing how much confusion and chaotic fury would come out of the revelation, whilst drinking his bourbon, and allowing his legs to dangle over the edge of the armchair he was sprawled over.

The two girls turned to give him identical clueless looks "what first class ticket?" Elena finally asked, one of Damon's dark eyebrows went up and he resisted a laugh as he answered her with mock surprise that they hadn't been told about the present "the one Klaus gave her…You guys didn't know? He gave her a first class ticket to New Orleans, to use whenever she wanted" he smirked in both smugness and annoyance that the blonde had caused so much hassle in his recently settled life. The girls exchanged worried looks, before Bonnie spoke for them "no. She wouldn't use the ticket, not to go to New Orleans, not with Haley being pregnant...Or with the baby born…Do you remember how pissed she was when she found out? she would have happily torn out Haley's throat if she could have. So why would she go now of all times?" and for a moment Damon was silent, before he remembered a small rumour he had come across in his favourite vamp dive bar "to comfort him, maybe. I mean his kid died, maybe she felt like she should be there to help or something" at the news both Elena and Bonnie looked both sad and angered, sad for the loss of a child, and angry that Caroline would dare betray them by comforting him after what he had done.

"Why don't you just call?" Stephen muttered under his breath, he got that they were concerned, but Caroline was a vampire, wondering off when the mood struck wasn't exactly uncommon…And he didn't blame her, her life had been ruined in this town, and the only one who seemed to notice was him, and only after he had been slapped in the face by it when she admitted to considering Klaus's offer of endless beauty…But he didn't believe she had taken him up on it. He slumped into a seat as they all stared at him. Finally choosing to exchange considering looks before muttering and dialling on Elena's phone. After endless ringing tones the line picked up

"hello. Who are you? And what do you want?" everyone seemed to glare furiously at the phone as tthey heard the harsh coldness of Klaus's voice over the phone, and even though he felt bad about it Stephen hid a laugh, clearly they had gotten used to the charming way he had always answered to Caroline's phone..And he was apparently the only one who had anticipated that they were sure as hell not going to et any sweet nothings, or warm salutatons on any other phon.

Elena spoke down the phone "hey, it's us…We have a problem" whilst everyone else waited with baited breath to hear the conversation, Stephen wondering how soon Klaus would hang up.,his answer made Stephen smile and he was glad that everyone was too concerned to bother watching him.

"And why should I care? Believe it or not I've got my own troubles" and they all knew what he referred to, and they knew they were lucky he hadn't already hung up "it's about Caroline" Stephen spoke quickly, sensing Klaus's lack of concern for them and knowing that he would hang up within minutes unless he got Caroline's name in there 'please, still care for her at least a little' Stephen silently begged "is it a hybrid bite?" Klaus asked quickly, rare concern edging his voice as they all remmebered how close the last two bites had gotten her to death...And in those seconds of concern they all understood how messed up he was, because for a second Klaus- the big bad, sounded scared…And that was something he had never allowed himself to be in front of them before, Caroline maybe...But never them.

Stephen quickly explained through the speaker phone "We don't know. She's ran off, we were wondering if she had showed up there?" there was an audible sigh of relief down the line and Stephen tried to ignore the distrustful looks of hatred each of the other people wore as they watched how much easier his interaction with Klaus was, knowing this was their only chance to get any information on Caroline…Klaus could be a monster, but he cared for her, and Stephen hoped that his affection was still present enough to help

A sigh of rare apology and Stephen knew the answer before he confirmed it "No. I'm alerted to every new vampire who enters the city…If Caroline had showed up, I would know...Maybe she just needed a break and took off, or maybe she just wanted more than your toy town had to offer" and then the line went flat and he was gone...And despite the hopelessness he knew everyone was feeling for their aknowledged last resort, Stephen strongly suspected that whatever remnants of affection Klaus still held for Caroline were enough that Klaus was probably already formulating some form of search party.

And with the dyin of the line went their last way of contacting Caroline. She had taken her phone but either the signal was jammed or it was off cause their calls didn't even gothrough to answer phone.

Elena stood and resumed pacing, infuriated that Caroline would leave without notice, irritated that Klaus knew next to nothing…And she was hungry, flashing to the fridge she got a glass of blood and came back. They sat and stood in silence for a moment before Damon cried a word that left them all confounded 'blood bag' then he grabbed the phone lying on the table and started looking through the contacts "hello" everyone recognised Matt's deep voice through the line "we need info on either Caroline or the Mikaelson's" he shot down the line "huh…uhhh, I saw Caroline last week when she first came into town, havnt seen her since though…Haven't seen the Klaus family since they all left" a collective mumble of thanks and misery ran through the group as they ended the call. Each slumping into their respective chairs as they realised that Caroline clearly did not want to be found, and that they clearly were not going to find her.

Mean whilst in New Orleans Klaus turned to his baby sister "it was a good idea... She wanted a baby as much as you, Hope will be safe with Caroline…But her friends are asking questions. The kind that will pop back up in a few weeks, they need to be dealt with" Rebekah nodded, an idea already forming as to how. Whipping out a pink sparkly phone covered in rhinestones she dialled a single number "what the hell, I barely had her asleep…you better have a good reason for waking her up" Caroline shot hushed down the phone, making both Hopes father and aunt laugh slightly "your friends are asking questions, dont worry, we have convinced them you ran of to travel and find yourself and all that...You destroyed your old phone, right?" they heard a sigh and the whispers of a lullaby sung to a fussy infant and the noises made two hearts squeeze "yeah. I told you, this ones a disposable, and only you have the number to it...I guarantee they forget about it within a week...Hell, they could hardly blame me for leavng. They all knew I hated being back there anyway " Caroline answered, then with nothing more than the cynical sad words she hung up. And the blonde, dangerous siblings both went their separate ways, to grieve their separate grievances.

Mean whilst in a foreign country Caroline gently crooned a sweet lullaby to a baby cradled in her arms as they rocked in a rocking chair, looking out of a window that overlooked the grande canal as the sun set casting a soft orange glow over the beige walls of their small apartment, and made the water way shimmer like liquid diamons.


End file.
